Armed Forces of Kafuristan
The Armed Forces of Kafuristan (Majatran: القوات المسلحة للقلب; al-Quwwat al-Musallahat al-Qalb) also known as the Kafuri Armed Forces is the combined military component of Kafuristan. The civilian control over the military has varied from government to government, currently the Ministry of Defense and a government appointed Minister of Defense is responsible for the civilian operations of the Armed Forces of Kafuristan. The Armed Forces of Kafuristan General Staff (Majatran: القوات المسلحة للقلب هيئة الأركان العامة; al-Quwwat al-Musallahat al-Qalb hayyat al'arkan al-Eammare) is the military control over the military. The Armed Forces of Kafuristan General Staff, often called the Kafuri General Staff is chaired by an appointed Chief of the General Staff who is appointed by the President and traditionally on recommendation of the Minister of Defense as of recently. The Armed Forces of Kafuristan is traditionally ranked as the strongest of the majority Majatrans countries. Like more modern, Artanian-style countries the Supreme Military Council (Majatran: المجلس العسكري الأعلى; al-Majlis al-Easkari al'aelaa) is composed of representatives from Kafuri defense, intelligence and security agencies that advise the President on matters relating to security and defense affairs. Prior to its adaptation as an advisory council the Supreme Military Council was a strategic organ of military officials meant to discuss social, economic, security and political situations in Kafuristan. Overview The Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of Kafuristan is the President. The Minister of Defense serves as the civilian liaison between the government and the military, the primary military power is the Chief of the General Staff. The reformed Armed Forces of Kafuristan was modeled off of the Armed Forces of Dorvik, the Armed Forces of Trigunia and several others, which they traditionally have been modeled off of due to heavy Dorvish involvement in Kafuristan throughout its history. The Kafuri General Staff is the day-to-day operator of the Kafuri Armed Forces and the Ministry of Defense serves mostly as a rubber-stamp on the General Staff's decisions, it does however serve several important administrative functions such as budgeting and personnel management. The Kafuri Armed Forces is comprised of four primary warfare branches the Kafuri Army, the Kafuri Naval Forces and the Kafuri Air Force and Kafuri Air Defense Forces; each of these is headed by an appointed Commander who is appointed by the President with the consent of the Chief of the General Staff. The Kafuri Armed Forces are assisted by the Republican Guard an elite paramilitary run primarily by the ruling Ba'ath Party. The Kafuri Strategic Forces controls Kafuristan's conventional missiles and elite troops of the regular Kafuri military. Despite the fact that the "Republican Guard" is named in a manner that is consistent with it protecting some sort of democracy, the Republican Guard is wholly dedicated to whomever is the ruling elite of the ruling Ba'ath Party. The Republican Guard are the only military force permitted to enter the capital, Al-Kasraj. The Supreme Military Council is the National Security Council of Kafuristan, it is chaired by the President and is headed by the Secretary-General of the Supreme Military Council. It serves as an advisory body to the Present and the government. The SMC echoing many other NSCs, serves an important political-military-intelligence function. Branches Kafuri regular forces *Kafuri Majatran Army - Commander of the Kafuri Majatran Army *Kafuri Majatran Navy - Commander of the Kafuri Majatran Navy *Kafuri Majatran Air Force - Commander of the Kafuri Majatran Air Force *Kafuri Majatran Air Defense Forces - Commander of the Kafuri Majatran Air Defense Forces Kafuri elite forces *Kafuri Strategic Forces - Commander of the Kafuri Strategic Forces *Republican Guard - Commander of the Republican Guard; the Republican Guard is technically separate of the Armed Forces (and belongs wholly to the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party) but generally operates alongside of them. Similar to Dundorfian-based Waffenfabre the Armed Forces of Kafuristan use a beret system to mark their troops. Maroon (Airborne), Green (Armored), Black with white stripe (Artillery), Dark Blue (Infantry), Bright Red (Military Police), Light Blue (Political/Morale Affairs), Black with Red base stripe (Reconnaissance) and Black with black base stripe (Special forces). Armed Forces of Kafuristan General Staff *Operations Directorate - General-Director of the Operations Directorate (traditionally held by the Chief of the General Staff) *Administrative Directorate - General-Director of the Administrative Directorate *Military Technical Directorate - General-Director of the Military Technical Directorate *Mobilization and Personnel Directorate - General-Director of the Mobilization and Personnel Directorate *Political and Morale Directorate - General-Director of the Political and Morale Directorate **Military Police of the Armed Forces of Kafuristan - General-Director of the Military Police *Finance and Economic Directorate - General-Director of the Finance and Economic Directorate *Medical Directorate - General-Director of the Medical Directorate *Support Services Directorate - General-Director of the Support Services Directorate *Military Intelligence Directorate - General-Director of the Military Intelligence Directorate **Air Force and Air Defense Forces Intelligence Directorate - General-Director of the Air Force and Air Defense Forces Intelligence Directorate **Navy Intelligence Directorate - General-Director of the Navy Intelligence Directorate **Army Intelligence Directorate - General-Director of the Army Intelligence Directorate *Military Education Directorate - General-Director of the Military Education Directorate **Kafuri Military Academy - based academy for the Kafuri Army **Kafuri Naval Academy - basic academy for the Kafuri Navy **Kafuri Air and Air Defense Academy - basic academy for the Kafuri Air Force and Kafuri Air Defense Forces **Kafuri Military Technical and Engineering College - advanced academy for all engineering, signals, radio-electric, technical soldiers **Strategic Command College - academy for civilians employed in a defense or security related capacity **King Abdullah Military Science Academy - Top tier military academy in Kafuristan **Command and Staff Officers University - academy for all Kafuri officers History The Armed Forces of Kafuristan entered into a partnership with the Armed Forces of Dorvik due to the Dorvish-Kafuristan Treaty on Diplomatic Protocols and Agreements (ratified in August 4250) and an increased tension in Majatra to various competing factions, namely radical Ahmadist and various radical, militant socialist and communist elements. Following a major reorganization effort undertaken by Prince Field Marshal Saif Azam al-Majali, a member of the House of Al-Majali and Generaloberst Friedrich Augustus von Rohr-Mauss Inspector-General of the Supreme General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. The subsequent reorganization saw Prince Field Marshal Saif Azam al-Majali appointed as Chief of Staff of the Kafuri Armed Forces and continued cooperation between the Dorvish and Kafuri Armed Forces, notably in the field of anti-terrorism operations. It was confirmed in January 4260 that a joint force of Dorvish and Kafuri special forces eliminated Abdul Lateef, a noted Kafuri Vanguard Communist who was planning reprisals in both Al-Kasraj and Haldor. It was the first time that the Dorvish Special Forces had participated in an active overseas operation since the MSRF crisis in Kalopia, it also marked the first time that elements of the new Kafuri Strategic Forces were deployed with assistance from the Kafuri Republican Guard. In 4452 the Chief of Staff General (Army) Haafil el-Obei announced that the Kafuri Air and Air Defense Forces would be split into two distinct branches, the Kafuri Air Force and the Kafuri Air Defense Forces. The Ministry of Defense in conjunction with the Armed Forces announced wide-scale reforms and programs to stabilize the third-rate armed forces that Kafuristan had fallen into. Conscription Conscription within the Kafuri Armed Forces is managed by the Mobilization and Personnel Directorate. Each Kafuri male, at the age of 18, is required to give four years of military service or are required to serve a branch in a civilian civil service. Conscripts are placed into units with professional soldiers in order to train and supervise soldiers. Conscripts are only placed within the Kafuri Army, the Kafuri Navy and the Kafuri Air Force, mostly in less skilled positions. However, under programs by Chief of Staff General Haafil el-Obeid and Minister of Defense Yaasir el-Othman, the conscripts are undergoing more significant training in an attempt to increase retention towards professionalization.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=3913&start=370 KMAF leaves a lot to be imagined, prowess noted, November, 4522 Cooperation with foreign powers Kafuristan has benefited from its relationships with foreign powers, notably Dorvik, Trigunia and on occasions Zardugal. Foreign investment into Kafuristan has permitted the Kafuri military, which still plays a prominent role in Kafuri politics and society, to benefit greatly. For instance the Majatran Organization for Industrialization and the Majatran-Dorvish Bank, both setup by Dorvik, have allowed the Kafuri military to continue to finance itself regardless of its budget. The Majatran Organization for Industrialization was used as a means to modernize the Armed Forces of Kafuristan, this gave the Kafuri military access to many technical plans from Dorvik, Trigunia and other Artanian nations. Triugnia is widely considered to be the worlds largest arms exporter, despite recent trends, the International Arms Trade Commission continues to uphold this belief. Dozens of older Trigunian technical plans are publicly available and are used with modifications by the Kafuri military. Foreign suppliers Kafuristan is primarily equipped with older Trigunian equipment for its land and air forces, in past decades have the Kafuri Armed Forces purchased Dorvish equipment, such as equipment provided by the Artanian Defense Group or domestic Dorvish suppliers. Kafuristan has also invested notably in the Majatran Organization for Industrialization which has produced numerous pieces of locally licensed or built equipment. Ranks, uniform and appearance The ranks of Field Marshal, First Class and Field Marshal are considered wartime appointments. The Field Marshal, First Class appointment was traditionally political or honorary it was seldom awarded to commanders but traditionally to members of the various royal houses that have ruled Kafuristan such as the House of Al-Majali or House of Al-Shabab. When President Sahl bin Qadir al-Sadhi launched his palace coup in December, 4521 he declared himself as "Field Marshal, First Class" effectively making him the top tier officer within the Kafuri Armed Forces. Gallery Image:KafuriMajatranAirForceFlag.png|Current flag of the Kafuri Majatran Air Force Image:KafuriMajatranAirDefenseForcesFlag.png|Current flag of the Kafuri Air Defense Forces Image:KafuriMajatranAirForceEmblem.png|Emblem of the Kafuri Air and Air Defense Forces Image:KafuriAirAirDefenseForcesRoundel.png|Roundel of the Kafuri Air and Air Defense Forces Image:KafuriMajatranArmy.png|Current flag of the Kafuri Majatran Army Image:KafuriMajatranNavy.png|Current flag and ensign of the Kafuri Majatran Navy Image:KafuriRepublicanGuardSleeve1.png|Kafuri Republican Guard Image:ChiefofGeneralStaffFlag(Kafuristan).png|Chief of General Staff Flag during the Majalite Kingdom era Image:KafuristanLandForces.png|Kafuri Land Forces during the Majalite Kingdom era Image:KafuriStrategicForces.png|Kafuri Strategic Forces during the Majalite Kingdom era Image:KafuriAirForces.png|Kafuri Air Forces during the Majalite Kingdom era Image:KafuriAirDefenseForces.png|Kafuri Air Defense Forces during the Majalite Kingdom era Image:KafuriNavalForces.png|Kafuri Naval Forces during the Majalite Kingdom era Image:KafuriNavalFlag.png|Kafuri Naval Base Flag during the Majalite Kingdom era Image:KafuriNavalEnsign.png|Kafuri Naval Ensign during the Majalite Kingdom era References and sources Category:Armed Forces of Kafuristan Category:Military Category:Kafuristan Category:History of Kafuristan